


Snow flakes and being in love with you

by zephyrsung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Idiots in Love, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Snow, Snow Day, Soft Lee Minho | Lee Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrsung/pseuds/zephyrsung
Summary: The giggles that leave Jisungs mouth sound euphoric, such a beautiful melody. And Minho wishes he could record this moment and repeat it whenever he needs a reason to smile.The younger's cheeks are coloured, a beautiful red. Lips tinted the same pink, such a beautiful sight. Minho's mind is occupied with the man, with different ways he could kiss the younger boy. Their lips connecting.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Snow flakes and being in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is very short I’ve posted this before on my twitter account but took it down so that i’ll post it here.

The air around him was cold, snowflakes falling and melting on his nose tip—a small smile curling from his lips when he sees how excited Jisung is.

The latter's eyes are glowing with happiness, and it brings out the warm feeling in his chest.

The feeling that is always present when he's with Jisung alone. Minho had tried to ignore it, tried to ignore the many signs that made it painfully clear that he had caught feelings for his best friend. But he knows he's past the phase of ignoring the truth now.

He remembers last evening when Chan had called him into their shared room, asking if there's anything Minho would like to share with him. 

And he knew that the latter had figured it out; Minho never was good at hiding his feelings from his members.

If he was happy, they knew; when he felt sad, they knew. And all of them knew what to do when he was sad when he missed Soonie, Doongie, and Dori. Leave him to Jisung; the younger one always has the words Minho needs to hear.

Jisung knows him, like the back of his hand. The younger boy knows all his little traits, Jisung knows almost all of his secrets. Just not this one, and Minho wants to keep it this way.

Too afraid that Jisung doesn't feel the same, he's not ready to let go of his best friend. Not when Jisung is his anchor. The one thing that brings him back to reality no matter how bad he felt.

The giggles that leave Jisungs mouth sound euphoric, such a beautiful melody. And Minho wishes he could record this moment and repeat it whenever he needs a reason to smile. 

The younger's cheeks are colored a beautiful red. Lips tinted the same pink, such a beautiful sight. Minho's mind is occupied with the man, with different ways he could kiss the younger boy. Their lips connecting.

"Hyung, look! It's a snowman." Jisung is glowing, a smile so big that he could see all of Jisung's teeth, smiling at him. White pearls and eyes are huge with how excited Jisung seems to be. 

Such a beautiful view, the snow keeps falling on them. No stopping now as the beautiful storm rages around them.

He could hear Chan scolding them for staying outside this long within this cold. But to Minho, it's worth it if it means he could keep seeing the beautiful smile of the younger boy. 

"What are you thinking about?" Jisung's voice is closer due to the boy standing right next to him. An arm wrapped around his shoulder, tugging him closer to the younger. "Nothing much."

He scratches the other's head carefully, watching how Jisung's eyes flutter with the soft contact of his fingers. "You like that?" His voice is tinted with a teasing tone, a smirk on his face. 

"Mhmm, I do." His fingers keep moving in the same rhythm as both of them stand next to each other. Taking in the beautiful sight of the snow covering the world—everything around them. "This is nice, Hyung." Jisung's voice is just above a whisper, their heads next to each other.

"It is." Minho moves his fingers away, a part of him wanting to stay as they are, but he knows they have to move. They have to go back to the dorm; their leader shouldn't have to worry about them. Chan already has so much on his mind; he doesn't want to add to the oldest problems. 

"We should go." The words are worded carefully, hoping that Jisung will know that he doesn't want to leave either. That Minho wishes he could stay here, cuddled up to his best friend.

"Yeah, we should, or Hyung will worry." He nods his head as he wraps his fingers around the others, tugging him towards their dorms. Both of their hands stay connected during their walk home, leaving Minho with such a warm feeling. 

"Thank you, Hyung." He looks at the other confused, unsure of what Jisung would thank him for. "What for?" He stands still, eyes focused on the male in front of him.

Not wanting to miss any sign of what this could be about. "For staying here with me, for playing in the snow with me." There's a cheeky smile on Jisung's face making this whole situation even softer.

"Of course, where else would I be a dummy?" He smacks the other's arm lightly, almost offended that his best friend thinks he needs to thank him for something like this. 

Minho would spend all his time in the snow if it means to be with Jisung. "Just thank you for being here." The words are spoken quietly, only meant for Minho. His heart is about to combust, knowing that the reason for Jisung's smile is no one else than him.

"You know I love spending my time with you?" He takes Jisung's hand in his again as they make their way to the dorm. There's nothing awkward about the silence between them; it's comfortable. Minho loves this about Jisung and him. 

No matter where they are, he always feels comfortable when Jisung surrounds him. When he feels the other pressed close to him, arms touching. Everything feels alright when he's next to the younger boy.

"And I hope you know that I love spending my time with you, Hyung." There's something vulnerable in the other's voice, almost as if he's scared of Minho's reaction. 

His eyes try to catch the ones of Jisung. Still, the younger boy avoids any eye contact until they've finally arrived in the safety of their dorm.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Did you two have fun?" The voice of Chan is what bursts the bubble between them, the last tension slipping away. Jisung lets go of Minho's hands, and both of them smile as they answer Chan's question. 

The snow is still raging outside of their dorm, leaving both of them feeling warm. Minho doesn't feel warm because of the dry clothes and the heater; he feels warm because of Jisung.

Jisung has the most beautiful smile, Jisung understands him like no one else, and everything feels so right when he's with the latter. "You know that you're really easy to read?" His head snaps up at the voice, trying to find the owner of the said voice.

"What do you mean?" His eyes land on Changbin, the younger one looks at him with a permanent smile on his face, and something about it irks Minho. 

Minho has known the younger long enough to know that this could mean anything. But mostly something terrible for him, Bin almost looks teasing. Minho could only think about one topic the younger could tease him about. Jisung.

"Hyung, I'm not dumb, Jisung might be oblivious, but I am not. At least not when it comes to the heart eyes you spot when it comes to Sungie." 

He tries to laugh it off, knowing that there's a bigger chance for Jisung to find out about it with more members learning about his feelings.

"You're ridiculous, you know?" He shakes his head, putting his earphones back on, trying to ignore the lingering stare from Changbin.

He doesn't love Sungie, or does he? The warmth in his heart starts to consume him, leaving him to feel all giddy. Something that he doesn't feel a lot, not when he's alone in his bed.

The sole thought of the younger, leaving him speechless. "Hyung?" He looks away from his phone, merging the eyes of Jisung. 

The younger one stands between the door of his room, his eyes taking in how small Sungie looks in the oversized hoodie. Everything about the other screams soft to him, not helping his heart.

"Yeah?" His voice comes out deep, something only Jisung brings out of him. "Can I talk to you?" Minho nods, taking easy notice of how nervous the younger man seems to be.

Something about the current state of the latter makes him nervous, almost concerned. What if Jisung knew? Minho was ready to stand up and haunt Changbin down, making sure the younger one didn't tell anything to Jisung anything.

"Yes, of course, Sungie." He sits up, making room for the other to sit down next to him. Jisung closes the door before he sits down next to Minho. The room grows quiet; the only sound comes from their breathing. 

Minho waits for a few minutes, not wanting to pressure Jisung to talk. But the ongoing silence between them starts to freak him out. "Are you okay?" 

He casts a careful glance to his side, hoping he could read the latter, but Jisung still hasn't moved glance set on the floor. The other's face is blank, no emotion that he could read off. 

"Yeah, I think so." His heart keeps beating faster with every passing minute. He could hear different laughs outside of his bedroom door, notifying that time has indeed not stopped, that it's just between them.

"You can tell me anything, Sungie." The nickname falls off his lips quickly; Minho has grown so used to calling the younger by that name. "I know, Hyung." Jisung's shoulders are tense, and he wishes he could do more, but he doesn't want to pressure the other.

"It's just I'm scared." Minho turns rapidly around, his fingers caging Jisungs face carefully. "Scared?" His voice has taken on a deep tone, almost a growl. The thought of Jisung being scared, not sitting well with him at all.

"Mhmm, Hyung." Minho's thumb slowly caressed Jisung's cheek as his eyes focused on the other's face. "Scared of what?" His voice is quiet, not wanting to spook the younger male even more. 

There's a moment of hesitation before Jisung continues, shoulder still tense as he goes on. "Of losing you." It's not hard to notice how Jisung's cheeks have taken on a red tint again, not with how close Minho is to the other.

"Why would you lose me, Sungie?" Minho looks at the younger confused, unsure how Jisung has come to that conclusion. There's nothing in this world that could make Jisung lose him.

"Because you might not feel the same." There's no need for Jisung to continue what he said because Minho knows what this is about. 

He could tell by the red tint, by the soft smile on the other's face, and by how nervous Jisung sounds. Minho is unsure if this is just a dream, another illusion of how he wishes he could live. 

His mind is playing tricks on him, but his thumb on Jisung's cheek feels so real. He could feel the warmth of the other seeping through his body.

"Jisung," He takes a deep breath, searching for the other's eyes as he carefully puts his forehead against the other's forehead. "I like you, a lot actually." 

The words fall almost too easily off his lips, his heartbeat calming down within the second the confession has made it out into the world.

Minho could tell in which seconds the confession was registered in Jisung's brain, the younger's eyes growing with each passing second. "L-like me?"

He nods his head, his thumb moving towards the younger's lips, slowly caressing over the soft and pink flesh that feels so warm against his thumb. 

"Yeah, I like you, Jisung." He doesn't know who moves first, but what he knows is that Jisung is a perfect fit against his lips. They feel soft against his and warm, and everything feels so perfect to him.

His lips stay connected to the others, his thumb caressing Jisung's cheek. He could feel Jisung's hand tugging at his shirt, and everything about this moment feels so right to him. 

Minho let's go of Jisung's lips, looking at the other. Jisung's red cheeks are even redder, making him look so soft. "I like you too." It's the final gesture to make this perfect. 

A huge smile spread on both of their faces, the tension they both felt finally falling off their shoulders, knowing that this moment only belonged to them. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you’ve come this far, I hope  
> you liked it. 
> 
> My twitter is starlightlino
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> Take care 
> 
> Lia


End file.
